Amazing Loot Grind
Derrick's Involvement In this particular reality my efforts to protect the realm were thwarted by the evil wizard RNG. I had spent countless hours acquiring the best equipment and his scheming doubled the time I spent reacquiring it. Corvo Though I have not personally met Corvo the equipment I have uncovered seems to indicate a person who prefers working from the shadows and remaining undetected. So far I have uncovered the following items to support this hypothesis: * Black armor of Corvo * Bladed belt of Corvo * Dark heart of Corvo * Dark stabber of Corvo * Shaded hood of Corvo * Shadow boots of Corvo * Shadow claws of Corvo * Shadow cloak of Corvo * Shadow horror of Corvo * Shadow ring of Corvo * Throwing dagger of Corvo Petrikov Again, Petrikov is not an acquiantance of mine, but it seems that most, if not all of his equipment is geared towards a specialization in ice and cold. Most of these items seem to point towards an arcane, or similarly magical, background and approach and seems to actually include a familiar of sorts (a truely cruel act of RNG's, who would capture and then incarcerate a living creature within a wooden chest?). The following items have been uncovered, so far: * Brittle belt of Petrikov * Crown of Petrikov * Frost caster of Petrikov * Frost cloak of Petrikov * Frozen tears of Petrikov * Ice boots of Petrikov * Ice cuirass of Petrikov * Ice ring of Petrikov * Ice strikers of Petrikov * Icy Orb of Petrikov * Penguin of Petrikov (the aforementioned presumed familiar) RNG RNG is an evil wizard who takes great satisfaction from spreading heroes' equipment across a vast multitude of different chests. The heroes are then forced to search through countless chests for hours on end, hoping to either reacquire the equipment they lost or at the very least regain a fraction of their lost artifacts. Other Heroes and Legends The following heroes and legends have also been targeted by RNG, most of them I do not personally know, but their equipment is legendary. As such I will list both the names of these heroes and legends and their renowned items. Oftentimes I have found only one or two items and I am loathe to make assumptions as to the specialty of each individual owner. * Ald'pol: sea dagger of Ald'pol * Angc: poisoned wand of Angc, Angc's hood of rage * Atwor: Atwor's stolen signet ring * Cerard: staff of Cerard's eye * Dackb: Dackb's mud belt * Daess: living wand of Daess * Darr: Darr's light hood * Delck: Delck's magicking hat * Dqua: haloed pearl of Dqua (a ring) * Dradel: Dradel's golden Vambraces * Drator: Drator's mangler * Eene: Eene's royal spellboots * Eldwer: Eldwer's knight shield * Er'or: Molten boots of Er'or, Er'or's brilliant bow * Esot: Esot's sun-splitting spear * Giallar: horn of Giallar * Hylok: piston mace of Hylok * Ireil: Ireil's razor (a ring) * Iast: gemmed fist staff of Iast * Igyst: sun potion of Igyst * Istin: Istin's battle helm, Istin's war helm * Ivore: barbed axe of Ivore * Jelir: Jelir's ornate mantle * Kander: Kander's eye * Kelnal: shield ring of Kelnal * Kelnat: demon eye wand of Kelnat * Kinyr: Kinyr's shaped sun bow * Kynr: Kynr's strong steel boots * Lazt: blaze choker of Lazt * Lilur: Lilur's heart (a pendant) * Moir: demon eye wand of Moir * Mortang: Mortang's barbed lash * Mos'ern: Mos'ern's chitin claw * Myley: bat curse staff of Myley * Oano: Oano's gauntlets of light * Oldad: Oldad's crusader shield * Onld: mandible katar of Onld * Ormdel: Ormdel's golden vambraces * Pac: Pac's boon (pendant) * Poltais: poison mace of Poltais * Quamor: winged boots of Quamor * Qurnt: blaze dagger of Qurnt * Rakkal: Rakkal's tested defenders * Rigor: Rigor's blazing arrow * Risnd: iridescent arrow of Risnd * Rothgar: Rothgar's war wand * Sery: chain hood of Sery * Sezkol: demon ring of Sezkol * Sidan: radiant axe of Sidan * Skels: Lightning wand of Skels * Sky Bear: Sky Bear's eye * Suln: Suln's finesteel sleeves, Suln's taurus helm * Sykin: Sykin's lost love (a pendant) * Tanth: Tanth's powerful cowl * Thriaw: Thriaw's belt of utility * Tiaen: loving wand of Tiaen * Tosire: Tosire's knight claw * Troust: plate necklace of Troust * Ucheo: Ucheo's blind eye (a pendant) * Urngarde: axe-hammer of Urngarde * Urrn: endless void sword of Urrn * Vesris: knight helm of Vesris * Vesros: Vesros' treasure (a pendant) * Vorine: plated belt of Vorine * Xander: Xander's eye * Xur: Xur's change * Yagea: thorn claw of Yagea * Yerhat: Yerhat's spike katar * Yertas: Yertas' jaunty belt * Yorick: Yorick's infinite jest